


Of Sass and Space

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Keith no!, M/M, Romance, attempted self sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on prompts from tumblr. Will include a range of characters, themes and ships.Feel free to request fics! :)





	1. "Are You Ticklish?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for @gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr :)
> 
> She requested klance with the prompt "Are you ticklish?"

**"Are you Ticklish?"**

Lance trailed his fingers up Keith's bare chest as they lay facing each other, the sheets messily covering their legs. Keith closed his eyes at the touch, a small smile edging its way onto his lips. Taking that little smile as an invitation, Lance leaned in closer to press gentle kisses along the exposed side of Keith's neck, up his jaw and towards his lips. Keith turned his head so to meet Lance's kiss midway. It was then that an idea occurred to Lance. It was something he honestly hadn't really thought about, which surprised him a little, but the opportunity was perfect. A sly smile spread Lance's lips as he responded to Keith's kiss.

"What is it?" Keith murmured. He'd been dating Lance for long enough to know when Lance was plotting something. Keith lent back, gazing at Lance intently, trying to decipher his boyfriend's smile further.

"I've been wondering, Keith, are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish?" Keith chirped back before clearing his throat. "Ticklish?"

"Yeah…are you?" Lance repeated, though from Keith's reaction, there was no question of the answer.

"Nope. Definitely not ticklish." Keith prayed to the high heavens that just this once, Lance wouldn't see right through him.

Lance smirked. "Very interesting."

Keith lent forward to kiss Lance again. "Good, now you have your answer. We can get back t-"

Lance dived for Keith, the latter of the two had very little time to register what was happening before Lance was kneeling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I don't believe you."

_Oh no._

Lance grinned. He then let his fingers rest gently at Keith's waist before guiding his fingers them up and starting to tickle him.

The reaction was almost instant.

Keith kicked his legs out, trying in vein to wriggle out of Lance's reach, but Lance had him in a vice like grip between his knees. A loud laugh was pulled from his lips, but it soon turned to a giggle. "Lan- Lance please," he continued to laugh as Lance tickled him further. Keith was ready to surrender when he realised he still had his arms free.

With an equally sly smile Keith reached up and started to tickle Lance in return. Lance instantly loosened his grip on Keith's hips, a laugh escaped his parted lips. It was as if he'd lost all control of his limbs as Keith continued to tickle him. Then in an instant Keith had manage to overpower Lance in his moment of weakness and managed to flip them so that he was now straddling the brunet, his hands clasped in Lances on the bed.

Keith smirked. "I win."

"You sure?" Lance lifted his head off the bed just enough to press a deep kiss to Keith's parted lips. In his shock Keith loosened his grip and Lance was able to pull Keith as close as possible so to roll them and get back on top. He just didn't think through his plan quite enough.

The pair rolled off the bed – still locked together – and crashed to the floor with a thud.

There was a moment of silence before the pair started to giggle. Lance lay flat on his back next to Keith, shaking with laughter, the sound of Keith's own laughter filling his ears. It was a sound he'd never be tired of.

"So I guess you have your answer now…" Keith chuckled.

"I suppose so." Lance turned to Keith with a grin, "I must say though, the answer was worth the fall…"

"Speak for yourself, idiot, my shoulder will be bruised for days."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Lance pouted.

"Don't worry about it," Keith leant forward to press a light kiss to Lance's lips. "That will be enough, plus it'll serve as a reminder not to try fool you again."

"I'm surprised you even tried," Lance chuckled in response.

"Shut it," Keith growled. "I'm not opposed to having another round."

"Is that a challenge?"

Keith gave Lance sly wink. "When is it not?"


	2. Don't Scare Me Like That!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I’m a sucker for klangst... Also the end of Season 4 still has me shook (I wrote this a while ago but this point is still relevant).
> 
> I apologise in advance. I think.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
>  

“We’ll never penetrate those shields!”

Matt’s face popped up on a screen in front of Keith. Matt’s words sank in slowly, Keith grimaced as he realised what he had to do.

“Maybe not with our weapons…”

Keith pulled the lever of his small fighter ship to a the left and steered it towards the front of the Galra ship.

_It’s the only way._

“Wait, Keith!” He heard Matt yell. “What are you doing!?”

_I need to save them._

Squeezing his eyes shut. Keith slammed the lever forward taking his ship towards the point of the Galra fighter ship’s weapon.

“Keith no!”

_There is nothing else I can do._

_I’m sorry…_

Behind the lids of his eyes Keith could feel as a wave of heat hit his ship and a flash of light illuminated the darkness, but, there was no pain.

_The hell…_

Opening his eyes Keith saw the beginnings of an explosion originating from the Galra ship. With a sharp gasp he pulled the ship back into empty space. He was barely focused as he responded to Shiro’s words. The truth of what he nearly did hanging over his head.

_It might not have even worked…_

Keith doubled over, panting. His heart beat was painfully fast against his chest. The hand which was still clutched to the lever was visibly shaking.

“Stop it. Stop! It!” Keith muttered to himself.

Over the comms he could hear the other Paladins talking about heading back to the Castle. Keith knew there was no other place he’d rather be in that moment. He typed a quick message to Matt before turning the ship around and heading towards the Castle.

~

Lance stretched as he walked towards the control room. Though he was happy with their victory, there was something which irked him. In that moment, Lotor was the least of his worries.

_Keith turned his ship directly towards that battle cruiser. He had tried to save them. He had tried to sacrifice himself._

_To think if…_

Lance shook his head. “That didn’t happen. I just give him a talking to when he gets ba-” As he passed Keith’s door, he was surprised to see it was open a little. Keith never left his door open when he wasn’t there, thinking on it, Lance remembered that Keith’s door was rarely ever open at all. Lance stopped. As he turned towards the door he was surprised to hear the sound of a very familiar uneven breathing.

“Keith?” Lance pushed the door open. “What are y-”

“Lance?”

Lance rolled the door shut behind him as he heard how small his friend’s voice sounded. It almost didn’t sound like Keith at all. From his voice, to the way he stood leaning against the wall, chin down, arms loosely by his side, all usual bravado was gone.

“Keith! What the hell?”

“What?”

“You can’t just!” Lance sighed, “You scared us back there. Really…did you even think? I-”

“It was the only way!” Keith repeated the lines which had been rolling around his head since he’d made it back to the Castle. “I needed to save you.”

“But it wasn’t the only way…was it?” Lance took a step towards Keith. “Please, don’t scare me like that! The team has lost you enough already without you doing something stupid like that!” His voice rose as did a lump in his throat. Lance could feel heat behind his eyes but refused to let the tears fall.

“I needed to save you!”

“Yeah? And how would dying do that? Hmm?”

Silence settled between them. Keith had no response, and Lance didn’t trust his voice not to break. When Keith eventually spoke, he knew as soon as the words had left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say.

“It’s better  _I_  die though, rather than all those rebel fighters, five paladins,  _plus_  the entirety of Voltron!” Keith took a step towards Lance. “You have a family to go back to. There’s no one waiting for me back home so-”

Keith stumbled back clutching his cheek. Lance had punched him in the jaw.

“Don’t you dare!”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you dare put your own self worth below ours.” Lance was angry now. He let the hot tears roll down his cheeks as he clenched his hand back into a fist. “You matter, Keith! We’re your family now! Did you not think- Just because you’re part Galra, just because you joined the Blade…that doesn’t make you any less a part of this! We care about you, Keith! We all do. You do have a family to go back to so don’t you  _dare_  tell me some crap about there being no one waiting for you.”

“Lance I’m-”

“Do you have any idea what it would have been like for us if you had died there?” Lance continued. “Do you?”

“I-”

“Do you have any idea what it would have been like for  _me_?” Lance hadn’t meant to say that. He knew those words  _could_  mean nothing, but they didn’t, and Keith had known him long enough to notice something like that. He gulped, searching Keith’s expression for any sign of response.

Keith seemed to be in shock, his lips opened and closed slightly as if he were trying to speak but couldn’t. “Lance I- What do you mean?”

“Don’t scare me like that.” Lance took another step forward. “You, Keith, you. I care about you, a lot. So please, don’t go sacrificing yourself anymore, it’s not going to do anyone any good. No matter how many lives you save.”

Keith’s eyes widened. A slight blush crept up the back of his neck towards his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s better.” Lance offered him a small smile. He reached up to wipe away his tears but Keith got there first, his thumb brushing gently over Lance’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I really am. I didn’t think.”

“Well,” Lance chuckled, “that was obvious… How ‘bout we aim for more thinking in the future?”

“I like the sound of that.” Keith grinned. He was startled slightly as Lance pulled him into a tight hug.

“You really are so stupid sometimes Keith.”

“Right back at ya.” Keith mumbled his response into the crook of Lance’s neck.

“Oi!”

Smiling slightly, Keith leant back from the hug before pressing a light kiss to Lance’s parted lips. The pink blush which spread over Lance’s cheeks was enough for Keith to want to kiss him again.

_I could definitely get used to this._


End file.
